Un beso
by Meyra
Summary: Porque un beso no es sólo un beso...al menos no para él. KibaxIno Oneshot.  Ya se, pesimo summary, pero la historia vale la pena...entren a leer :


Bueno, holiiis :) este es mi primer fanfic...es un KibaIno medio raro...ya van a ver por quee...xD

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto(c) ni el KibaIno me pertenecen...pero con un poco de suerte le va a pertenecer a Kishimoto-Sama...

_-Que Jashin-Sama cuide los caminos de sus creyentes y servidores..los locos como yooxD-_

UN BESO….

_Porque un beso no es sólo un beso; por lo menos no para él._

Eran las 6.37 de la tarde en Konoha, más específicamente en el quinto piso del edificio de estudiantes de la Universidad Principal de Artes de Konoha (UPAK); donde una rubia y un castaño se besaban con desenfreno.

-Kibaa…-gimoteaba Ella- e-en seeri-iioo…tengo clase en 5 minutoos…

-¿Qué importa Ino?...estamos algo ocupados…. ¿no te parece?- Dijo él divertido.

-Si que importa…yo voy a ser actriz algún día…tengo que ir a clase….-contestó fríamente.

-¿Lo ves?, nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros….

-Aguarda… ¿nosotros?...no existe ningún nosotros Kiba…sólo somos dos personas…que se juntan en ocasiones para liberar presiones…nada más.- confirmó sin piedad.

-¿Qué?...yo creí que…pero si tu y yo…- balbuceaba el confundido castaño.

-¿Nos besamos?, ¿eso ibas a decir?...por favor...un beso es sólo un beso…- dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Eso no es así, Ino….no puedes ir por la vida besando a los chicos sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias…

-¿Todavía no te diste cuenta..de que yo no tengo?…

-¿Que cosa no tienes?

-Sentimientos. Tengo que ir a clase….

-No…hasta que aclaremos esto…

-¿Es que todavía no te quedó lo suficientemente claro?...no hay un nosotros….y un beso no dice nada…

-¡Claro que sí!

-No…y luego te lo demostraré.

-8.47 pm, en el pub del campus-

-Hey, ahí viene Ino…-dijo Sakura con entusiasmo.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?- respondió Kiba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno…creo que alguien no se levantó del lado correcto de la cama hoy…- dijo Ino mordaz.

-¿Y tú qué?- dijo él.

-¿Yo qué?- provocándolo.

-No importa…-se retractó.

-Ah, antes de que lo olvide….- dijo con cara amenazante y sensual a la vez.

De repente, Ino señaló a un chico sentado en la barra, de cabello largo y castaño, con piel blanca como un copo de nieve y unos ojos lavanda pálido en los que alguien podría perderse instantáneamente.

-Hey, tú…- le dijo.

-¿Si?.. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó él con desconcierto en su cara.

- Hazme un favor…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro… ¿Qué necesita….- pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que los labios de la rubia se habían pegado a su boca sorpresivamente. Esto duró unos segundos, hasta que Ino sintió como su cabello estaba siendo jalado por alguien con mucha fuerza.

-¿Quién te crees para besar a mi novio?- le gritó una castaña muy enojada.

-¿Perdón?... La pregunta es ¿quién te crees tú para hablarme así?- provocándola.

-¿Yo?...bueno, a ver…para empezar, besaste a mi novio…segundo, te puedo patear el trasero y arrancarte esas ridículas extensiones de plástico baratas si quiero…y créeme que si quiero en este momento…-alzando más la voz.

-Tenten, no creo que sea conveniente que..- pero fue interrumpido.

-No te metas Neji….la oxigenada quería poner sus labios sobre algo…ahora voy hacer que los ponga sobre el piso- dándole una cachetada a la rubia- se metió con la chica equivocada.

-¿¡Oxigenada yo?...no me hagas reír, yo soy natural…a diferencia de tus pechos…- jalándole el cabello.

-Woww! Te pasaste….ahora sí…de acá vas a salir en ambulancia…- empujándola.

-¿A sí?..bueno, si voy a salir en ambulancia… ¿por qué eres tú la que está tirada en el piso contra esa mesa?- le dijo.

-¿Qué clase de alucinógeno tomas?...yo no estoy..- acto seguido la rubia la había empujado contra la mesa.

-Tengo que admitir que ésa fue buena...-dijo sonriendo falsamente-pero ahora de acá no sales viva.

-9.32 pm, en el Hospital Central de Konoha. Habitación 407-

Un confundido doctor examinaba las planillas de las heridas de las pacientes Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Ama.

-Pero si las heridas y golpes de ambas son casi iguales…- exclamó perplejo- ¿Qué estaban haciendo para lastimarse así?

-Ehm….-balbuceaba Ino.

-Cosas de chicas-completó Tenten.

*´¨)

(¸.•` (¸.•` ¤ * ** [] **. . *.•´¸.•*´¨)*´¨*..*¨´*(¨´*•.¸´•.*..** [] ** * ¤ ´•..¨´-´.´''** •

Bueno, final de mi primer fanfic! :D

Diganme, ¿alguien se esperaba que Ino besara a Neejii? cuando lo escribi fue como WTF?

Entoncees...tomatazos?aplausos?me van a fracturar las manos para que no vuelva a escribir? en lo personal, creo que salio bien...a mi me gustóo...;)

Dejenme reviews y mañana van a tener un graan diiiiaa! xDDDDDD

_-Jashin-Sama, protégenos de la cordura de los que no estan locos y libra al mundo de la gente buena e inocente...jejejjee-_


End file.
